


Take It Where It Strikes

by Worthfull1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worthfull1/pseuds/Worthfull1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to my multi-chapter fic 'I Want You To Be My Acrobat'. WARNING: THREESOME SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Where It Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: In chapter 21 of my other story, 'I Want You To Be My Acrobat' (currently at FFnet, but soon to be here), I made a reference to a threesome involving Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and my OC Jeannie Jones. It was suggested that I write that story by my ever-dependable reviewer/rant-listener SableUnstable, so we have her to blame for this. Also, this is my first time posting here, so if anything looks funky, I will try to fix it. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks, Worthfull1
> 
> P.S. Anything recognizable belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Anything else is mine. I also don't own Elton John's 'Little Jeannie', I just play with the lyrics sometimes.

**Take It Where It** **Strikes**

"Ugh!" said Jeannie, flopping onto her back on the soft grass of the Hogwarts grounds near the lake. "I'm done. Just _done_."

"You're done?" Tonks asked incredulously. " _I'm_ the one trying to get into the Auror Academy!"

The two girls had just finished their N.E.W.T.s - the last exams of the last year at Hogwarts - and had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon outside. It was a beautiful June day. Sunny and warm - it had been beckoning them since that morning. Even the giant squid was enjoying the weather, a few tentacles creeping out from the shallows to flap lazily on the banks of the lake.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Tonksie," Jeannie said. "Mad-Eye likes you. He's probably filling out your application as we speak."

Tonks groaned. "I dunno," she countered. "He might have thought about it _before_ I tripped and spilled porridge all over him the last morning he was here to recruit."

Jeannie tried to hide her giggles, but it was impossible. The sight of the grizzled, scarred, one-legged, one-eyed Auror legend glaring at a very apologetic Tonks while covered in the sticky, white plaster-like substance was not one she was likely to forget anytime soon. She batted away Tonks' half-hearted attempts to punch her shoulder as she guffawed.

"You still going back to the circus for a while?" Tonks asked once Jeannie had quieted.

"Mm-hmm, I suppose," Jeannie answered non-commitedly.

"Do you have any idea what you want to do with your life?" Tonks laughed.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'.

"Then why don't you become an Auror with meeeee?" Tonks whined.

"Because I don't want tooooo," Jeannie whined back. "I don't know what my life is going to be and I don't want to get stuck in a career while I figure it out. Besides," she added, "Mad-Eye doesn't like me."

"He might if you'd quit stealing his hat." They both laughed.

"True," Jeannie conceded, "but then seeing him would be no fun at all. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" she shouted, making Tonks jump.

"Bitch," the pink-haired witch muttered. Jeannie pretended not to hear. "He wanted you to join up, you know," she added.

"When did he say that?" Jeannie asked, genuinely interested. Alastor Moody was very particular about who he recruited.

"Last time he was here. After the porridge. Said he thought you had potential."

"Who said Jeannie's got potential?" asked a voice from behind them. The two girls looked up to see a stocky, red-headed young man with blue eyes looking down at them.

"Moody said Jeannie's got Auror potential," Tonks answered. "You still going after dragons, Charlie?"

"Yep," he said, flopping down next to them.

Tonks and Charlie met for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. She'd run smack into him and taken them both down but, instead of being mad about it, Charlie laughed. Tonks looked at him strangely, so he pointed to her hair. She hadn't quite learned how to control her changes yet and clearly embarrassment was orange. She'd then made a crack about matching his hair and they'd been automatic friends, despite her being sorted into Hufflepuff and he into Gryffindor.

Jeannie was much the same. They'd met on the train when she'd asked to join them in their compartment and her and Tonks had hit off immediately, finding kindred spirits in one another's differences. Where Tonks was multi-coloured, Jeannie was multi-shaded - where Tonks was obvious, Jeannie was sneaky. They balanced each other well and Charlie was all too happy to sit back and enjoy the show.

"You'll like Romania, Charlie," Jeannie said. "Its beautiful."

"Is it?" he asked.

Jeannie nodded. "Yeah. I've never been to the dragon lairs, but it's a beautiful country. The mountains are really spectacular, especially when the fog sets in. Magical place," she said. "Oh, and you have to go see Dracula's castle!"

"Is that really a place?" Charlie asked, sounding suspicious.

"Yep. Max took me to see it last summer. Then he snuck up behind me and bit me." Tonks and Charlie laughed. "Arsehole," she added.

"Where _haven't_ you been?" Tonks asked teasingly.

Jeannie chuckled. "Honestly, I'd have to think about it. Feels like I've been everywhere. But we spent a couple of weeks in July in Bucharest with the local circus."

They were silent for a while before Tonks spoke up. "Never have I ever been to Romania," she said to start the game.

Jeannie smiled. "Hmm. Never have I ever wanted to tame a dragon," she said, passing it on to Charlie.

"Never have I ever... spilled porridge on Mad-Eye Moody!" he said triumphantly, making Jeannie laugh and Tonks groan.

"Fine," Tonks huffed. "Never have I ever... done cartwheels through the great hall on a dare."

Jeannie blew a raspberry. That dare had come from Tonks. "Let's see... never have I ever... gotten caught by McGonagall while snogging Tonks!"

"Ha!" Charlie shouted. "I'd forgotten about that! Okay, erm... never have I ever... gotten caught by Flitwick while snogging Jeannie!"

The girls burst out laughing. The previous year, they'd gotten a little devious and decided to find out what kissing another girl felt like, so they'd found a little out-of-the-way broom closet on the third floor and tested it out only to be interrupted mid-snog by the Charms professor who'd been almost too shocked to take away points.

"How was that, by the way?" Charlie asked, laughter in his voice.

"Great," the girls said simultaneously.

"Really?" he asked, rolling onto his stomach to face them. They rolled over too and looked at each other.

Jeannie shrugged. "I liked it," she said.

Tonks blushed but nodded her agreement. It wasn't hard talking about these things with Charlie. They had all dated one another at different times - she and Jeannie had practically tag-teamed him in their sixth year. One weekend she would go to Hogsmeade with him, Jeannie the next and so on. Charlie had been Tonks' first, Jeannie her first girl-on-girl kiss. Things were easy with Charlie and Jeannie, and Tonks suddenly felt she was going to miss that.

It was the same for Charlie. His first kiss had been a Gryffindor girl towards the end of fourth year, but he'd lost his virginity to Tonks at the beginning of their seventh year and she and Jeannie were the only girls he'd ever slept with. Jeannie was the only one with outside experience, but it wasn't much. One person before she started Hogwarts fifth year, and another during the summer before seventh, but she wouldn't talk about either. Tonks and Charlie always assumed she had her reasons.

She did. Her first experience with sex had not been good, and she'd decided to get a bit more experience during summer break before seventh year. _That_ had been great and everything she'd hoped it would be, but she really wasn't okay talking about it. When she was at Hogwarts, she was with Tonks or Charlie and that was how she liked it. It was the only thing Jeannie kept separate from them and it made her love them even more when they never pressed the issue.

"Never have I ever had a threesome," Jeannie said quietly, gauging their reactions. The three of them shared several looks before someone spoke.

"Never have _I_ ever had a threesome," Charlie said slowly, trying to sound casual as though he really didn't care if they went for it or not.

Tonks bit her lip. "Never have I ever had a threesome," she said, looking down at the grass she was laying on. There was only so much time at Hogwarts left and, after that, they'd be waking up to alarm clocks and going into training or leaving the country for the circus and dragons. If there was any more experimenting to be done, it made sense to do it here, now.

"Sooo," Charlie started. "What do we want to do?"

Jeannie looked at Tonks, Tonks looked at Charlie, Charlie looked at Jeannie. Nobody was quite sure what the first move should be. Finally, Jeannie moved over to Tonks and kissed her, then moved over to Charlie and kissed him. Charlie and Tonks moved at the same time to meet each other in a kiss. Jeannie pulled out her wand and put up a few privacy spells, then sat up and started undoing the buttons on her uniform blouse.

"Here?" Tonks asked, breaking away from Charlie when she noticed Jeannie undressing.

Jeannie shrugged. "Why not?" she asked, pulling off her tie.

Tonks thought about it for a minute, then nodded and moved over to Jeannie. "Let me," She said quietly, tucking her legs under her and reaching for Jeannie's blouse. Jeannie let go of her own shirt and went for Tonks' instead. The two girls met for another kiss as they slowly undressed each other. First Jeannie's crisp white blouse, then Tonks', then Jeannie's purple leopard-print bra.

" _Fuck,_ " Charlie hissed, watching Tonks run her hand down Jeannie's collarbone to her naked breast, tracing the nipple and making it harden. The girls broke apart to see him flushed and hungry, but still laying on his stomach on the ground.

"Get up, Charlie," Tonks said, turning to him. He did, raising himself up on his knees as Tonks crawled toward him, her pink-bra-clad breasts threatening to spill out of the fabric.

"Just how far did you two go in that broom closet?" he asked as Tonks knelt before him and started undoing his shirt.

"Far enough to want more," Jeannie answered, coming up behind Tonks and reaching around to cup her breasts. Tonks moaned and her eyes fluttered shut. Charlie grabbed her head and kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth and pressing closer to her so he could feel her breasts and Jeannie's hands against his chest. Tonks' fingers fisted in his shirt, so Jeannie took over the job of undoing the buttons and peeling it off.

Even at seventeen, Charlie was already broad and well-built. Shorter than Bill and stockier, the second-oldest Weasley had a strong, nearly hairless chest and well-muscled arms to go with it. Once they were rid of Charlie's shirt, he reached around Tonks to get at the hooks at her bra. Charlie tugged on it while Jeannie undid it and together tey removed it. Charlie's hands immediately went up to cup Tonks' plump mounds while Jeannie's hands worked their way down to her skirt.

Tonks' skirt pooled at her knees as Charlie lightly pinched a nipple and Jeannie went to work on the rest of the clothing while the other two kept themselves occupied. Shoes and socks were lost, skirts and pants tugged off and then Jeannie was pressing herself against Charlie's back and reaching around to palm him through his boxers. 

"Mmm," Charlie groaned, breaking away from Tonks' mouth. Tonks and Jeannie both moved to nibble at his neck as Jeannie slipped her hand inside his underwear to stroke his length. Charlie's head fell back as Jeannie shoved his boxers down, her fingers tracing the rapidly hardening flesh. He barely felt Tonks move away from him and didn't notice at all when she got on all fours in front of him. He did, however, when he suddenly felt a tongue on his cock as well as fingers.

Charlie gasped as his eyes flew open, his head snapping down to see Jeannie feeding Tonks his swollen member. The pink-haired witch wrapped her lips around Charlie's cock as Jeannie's fingers migrated down to his balls, rolling them and squeezing lightly, just the way she knew he liked. He moaned loudly as he bottomed out down Tonks' throat, but she never complained - her morphing skills taking care of her gag reflex.

Thick fingers threaded into spiky pink hair as Charlie felt himself getting close. He knew they were far from over, but he was young and would be ready for them again within minutes, so he didn't try very hard to hold himself back, simply opting to warn Tonks moments before spilling himself down her tight, hot throat.

Tonks pulled herself off Charlie slowly, enjoying the weight of him in her mouth. She swallowed and sat back on her heels, watching him slump forward, gasping for breath. Jeannie let him go and crawled over to Tonks, kissing her deeply and sharing the remnants of Charlie's essence. The girls touched and teased each other while Charlie recovered. When he could breath normally again, he shucked off his boxers and reached for their panties.

Grabbing Tonks' legs, he gently pulled her towards him, laying her down and settling between her thighs. He gazed at the damp, pink hair that sat atop her damp pink pussy and ran one fingertip along her slit. She twitched and moaned into Jeannie's mouth and the other witch ran her hand along Tonks' breasts teasingly. Tonks arched, trying to get some friction from someone and Jeannie took pity on her, flicking a nipple with her thumb.

Charlie watched Jeannie play with Tonks for a moment, then got down to business. Tossing Tonks' legs over his shoulders, he licked her, savouring her unique flavour. One thing the two witches had taught him was that all women did not taste alike. Kissing Tonks tasted nothing like his first kiss and Jeannie tasted nothing like either. That was true when tasting south of the border, too. Jeannie and Tonks were the only two girls Chalrie had ever gone down on, but they were as different as night and day. Tonks was sweet and Jeannie was savory and Charlie quickly found out that he liked both.

He was enjoying his task so much, he almost missed it when Tonks slid her hand down Jeannie's body and thrust two fingers into her heat. Jeannie moaned and rolled her hips, trying to force Tonks' fingers deeper into her body and their snogging took on a new level of urgency. Chalrie decided to reward Tonks for being so nice to Jeannie. He slid two thick, calloused fingers into her and began gently pumping them in and out.

"Fuck," Tonks breathed, arching her back and rolling her hips at Charlie.

"Come for us, Tonksie," Jeannie pleaded, riding the other girls' fingers and circling Tonks' nipple with her tongue.

Charlie and Jeannie shared a look and Charlie winked at her, then sucked hard on Tonks' clit while Jeannie bit down on her breast. Tonks came spectacularly, crying out and clenching around Charlie's fingers. Her own fingers curled inside Jeannie and made the witch moan at the sensation and the picture in front of him was more than enough to get Charlie hard again.

Once Tonks came down, Charlie eased his fingers out of her and crawled up her body, sharing a deep kiss with Jeannie along the way. It was the first time Jeannie had tasted a girl and she decided it wasn't bad. Charlie broke away from Jeannie and kissed Tonks deeply, then wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so Tonks was on top. He'd had an idea and was dying to try it out.

"Take me in, Tonks," he said, directing the witch to sheathe his cock inside her. She did and they both groaned. "Now, Jeannie," he said, "come up here." He crooked his finger at her and gestured that he wanted her to sit on his face.

Jeannie kissed him again, then crawled up to straddle his head, but stopped. Turning herself so she could face Tonks, she lowered her hips again, this time coming into contact with Charlie's talented tongue. Jeannie cried out and grabbed Tonks, sharing a kiss with the bouncing witch while she started to rock on Charlie's face.

"Shit, Charlie, you're good at that," Jeannie said harshly, bracing her hands on either side of Charlie's torso as her thighs started to shake. Charlie moaned from under her and the vibration sent shivers up and down her spine.

Raising her head slightly, Jeannie watched Charlie's cock pierce Tonks' body and, acting on impulse, leaned forward to lick at the spot they were joined. She caught Tonks on a downstroke and the witch cried out and tightened around Charlie which in turn made him buck and moan into Jeannie again. _That was a good idea_ , Jeannie thought, flicking her tongue at the same spot over and over again, alternately catching Tonks' clit and Charlie's cock.

While Jeannie was distracted down there, Charlie took the opportunity to slip two fingers into her, making her squeal and lose concentration. Jeannie rested her head on Charlie's hard stomach while he drove her quickly over the edge. Curling his fingers, he hit that wonderful spot and the combination of that along with the magic his tongue was working on her had her coming all over his face.

She moaned and bucked, but Charlie held her steady, one strong arm wrapped around her hips to prevent her from going too far. Feeling fingers thread through her hair, Jeannie looked up to see Tonks close to breaking as well, her body slightly sweaty and her breasts bouncing in time with Charlie's thrusts.

"Kiss me," Tonks pleaded, tugging gently on Jeannie's long brown locks. When her body stopped quaking, Jeannie raised herself up and kissed Tonks fiercely, feeling the witch start to shake. Jeannie lifted herself off Charlie's face, but kept snogging Tonks as Charlie gripped her hips tightly and held her in place while he pumped up into her hard and fast. "Ah...ah...ah...ahhhh!" Tonks shouted, breaking away from Jeannie and throwing her head back. She clawed at Charlie's forearms and arched her back as she climaxed, her muscles spasming around Charlie's cock and it was a good thing he'd already come once or he'd have been a goner.

As it was, he gritted his teeth and held on, not wanting to come just yet. Jeannie could see the muscles in his chest and stomach tensing with the effort, so she ran her fingers all over his torso, enjoying the feel of him. Tonks' body relaxed and she fell forward, kissing him sweetly, then lifted herself off of him. She moved to the side and Charlie reached for Jeannie.

Jeannie swung a leg over Charlie and wasted no time taking him inside her. She was still sensitive from her first orgasm and knew she wouldn't take long, especially since Charlie's cock was significantly longer than his fingers and much more filling. Jeannie ran her hands up his chest, then raked her nails back down, making him swear and tense. He was close, but he wanted her to come first.

Gripping her hips, Charlie started pumping into her like he'd done Tonks, trying to make her fall off that cliff. It worked, and soon Jeannie was wailing and thrashing above him, her cunt clamping down on him. Now that she'd come, he could let himself go, so he relaxed his hold on her and let her climb off him. The two witches knelt on either side of him, running their hands up and down his length while he hissed and moaned.

Finally, he reached his peak, bucking and straining and coating their hands with his release. His hands dug at the ground beneath him and he threw his head back in ecstasy. The girls continued to work him until there was nothing left, then laid down on either side of him and rested.

"Fuck," Charlie said finally.

"Yeah," Jeannie agreed, then started laughing.

Tonks joined in and soon they were all laughing at the ridiculousness of what they'd just done. They leisurely put their clothes back on and when everyone was decent again, Jeannie cancelled the privacy charms. It was close to supper time now and getting cool outside, so they decided to go back in and try to grab a quick shower before heading down to the Great Hall to eat.

The three parted ways in the Entrance Hall and went to their own dorms, got cleaned up and ate with their own Houses. Nobody noticed them looking each other's way every once in a while. Nobody noticed the secret smiles that would break out randomly across their faces and nobody noticed the fresh love bites on each neck. 

A few weeks later, term ended, and the three said goodbye foe the last time on Platform 9 3/4. Tonks' hair was a mousy shade of brown and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't muster the magic to change it. They kissed each other for the last time and went their separate ways. Tonks to her parents, Charlie to his and Jeannie to Max, who had come to pick her up.

Jeannie looked back once, but Charlie was already out of sight. She could still see Tonks, though. "I'll owl you!" she called and Tonks looked back at her.

"You'd better!" she replied, her hair flashing pink. Jeannie laughed and turned back to Max.

"You okay?" he asked.

Jeannie nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I'm okay."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this doesn't really make a whole lot of sense if you haven't read the fic that inspired it, but I will have that up soon and hopefully you'll check it out! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Worthfull1


End file.
